blindnessfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter Three
Chapter Three of Blindness is the third chapter of the story, as well as the third chapter to the first volume. This chapter breaks from the school atmosphere for the majority of the season, and the Crazies are faced with a whole new set of scenarios. By now, the Crazies have been formed, but the chapter does not rely so much on the group as a whole, and follows primarily Hosea. The main storyline that carries throughout the third chapter is the ending of the year 2010, the events that take place on Christmas day and New Years', and Hosea's strange behavior towards the end of the chapter. The chapter's timeline started on December 13, 2010 and ended on January 4, 2011. Summary Coming soon. Episodes 'The Speed Of Sound' Hosea spends his free time trying to make something of his own to give to Crystal for Christmas. 'Secret Crowds' The group that hangs out by the unnamed tree have officially proclaimed themselves as the Crazies. 'Time To Waste' As the countdown to the break continues, the Crazies make their own plans for the break. 'One More Day' Description pending. 'Let's Get Outta Here' It’s a half-day Friday, kicking off the Christmas break for the Crazies, and so they plan on making something out of it before they leave. 'Sweet Dreams' Hosea and Crystal take things to another level, and yet leave each other surprised. 'Untitled' Description pending. 'Untitled' Description pending. 'Carol Of The Bells' Description pending. 'The Man Who Can't Be Moved' Hosea contemplates and makes final preperations for his special Christmas dinner with Crystal the following day. 'Lost In The World' On the night of December the 23rd, Crystal is invited to Hosea’s house for a romantic Christmas dinner. She finds difficulty containing her excitement about it, as she doesn’t know what to expect. Meanwhile, Hosea has all the surprises in stock, but still has a couple of anxiety issues before it's showtime. 'All Of The Lights' What is there to do when you have nothing to do on Christmas Eve? Well, wait anxiously wait for the next day, of course! Hosea predicts what's in the present boxes, and wonders whether he cares or not about what he gets. [[Give Me A Sign|'Give Me A Sign']] This Christmas, things take a big turn on Hosea’s expectations for a Thanksgiving repeat when he learns that no family will be coming but them, along with a friend of his grandmother’s, along with her daughter, to whom Gabi and Hosea both become closely affiliated with. 'Until The End' Hosea finds himself in big need of some R&R after the events that took place on Christmas yesterday. Not that it’s bad news; in fact, he thinks it was the best Christmas ever. '4:00 AM' As Hosea continues to fight down recurring thoughts that are leaving him uneasy, as well as his increasing feeling of loneliness and boredom, he tries to get in touch with some old friends and attempts to set up a day for them all to hang out. The only thing that Hosea sees as a casualty: Crystal won’t be able to come, as she’ll be with her cousins. 'Automatic' Description pending. 'Invidia' Matters become more confusing as not only does Hosea find himself constantly preoccupied, but even begins visualizing the parallels of the events. 'Starting Over' Description pending. 'Waiting For The End' Description pending. 'Trust Me' The New Year has apparently not had the best start for Hosea and Crystal both. The other Crazies, on the other hand, enjoy their New Year. 'Second And Sebring' There is only one day left of the Christmas break, and Hosea and Crystal both make their efforts to make the most of it. 'Gateways' As Hosea dreams on his last night on the break, he is confronted by his own personal demons as well as his personal pleasures. As the dream progresses, it goes from a normal dream to a personal nightmare that he’ll need to gain control of. Trivia *The theme of the chapter is passion. *The tagline of the chapter is "there's always hope." *Chapter three's cliffhanger ending picks up in a prologue event that fills the bridge between chapters three and four, which picks up about a month after chapter three. Category:Volume I Category:Part I Category:Chapters